


Homicide Elves drabble

by shell



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Crack, Elves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Elves! Elves! Elves! Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homicide Elves drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For the Elves! Elves! Elves! Challenge

"Frank—come in, sit down."

"Bayliss, what the hell is this about? What's so urgent you called me away from my wife and kids?"

"I have to tell someone; it's tearing me up inside."

"Something always is," Frank muttered, then sighed. "Okay, what is it this time?"

"I'm an elf, Frank."

"Is that some sort of new slang for bisexuality?"

"No, it's just the truth. I'm an elf."

"Fine, you're an elf. Can I go home to Mary now?"

"I'm serious, Frank."

"Goodbye, Bayliss."

"It's Tym, actually. How do you think I got to be this tall?"

"Good night, Bayliss."


End file.
